demon_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Monai
Floor 401. Government. Every place has to have it. And Monai is the seat of all that beaurocracy in the City. The floor's mayors report here, and the all the laws the Legion follows get decided here, too. Embassies, parliaments, courthouses... it's all here. Even the big court, where they judge you for Panopticon. You don't wanna go there, I promise. Maybe it's only three days for us on the outside, but it's the closest thing to hell on the inside. NOTE: Monai is now in ruins. Ruins of Monai Where once stood a magnificent city-within-the-City - host to a plethora of embassies, universities, and multicultural centers - now exists only ruins and rubble, all thanks to a hydra. Denizens who refused to evacuate and somehow survived the destruction of Monai scavenge the wreckage for whatever they can salvage, but at great risk, for a floor like this should not be traversed lightly. The Wasteland Ground zero of the hydra's attack, this was once the center of Monai, and now it is a pile of rubble beyond hazardous. It is strongly recommended that it remain off-limits to all, as there is no telling what could go wrong... INFORMATION BELOW IS IN REGARDS TO THE FORMER MONAI The Governmental District Monai is similar to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, and Mexico City, Mexico. Embassy Row can be found in Caipora. City Hall and all the headquarters for the city's police are found in Monai. City Hall is where the trials happen for the Panopticon. Chonchon is the floating garden of Xochimilco. Scrawled in Frommer's Guide There's a self-declared alcove of American citizens in Monai, in the part of Monai called Little New York, or Americatown. This name is a play on the rich history of Chinatowns, Little Manilas, and Japantowns in the US. Snapple Fact DID YOU KNOW? Monai has the biggest range of weather patterns in the City. Landmarks Caipora Caipora, also known as Embassy Row, is a fascinating niche of the city. Many governments seek to outdo each other in the beauty and extravagance of their buildings, hiring exorbitant designers and visual artists to make statues of their country’s heroes and areas for the worship of their country’s major religions. The Snake's Den Kairos Territory - Avaritia Family Headquarters The Watchtower Spirit Detectives Headquarters Chonchon This beautiful park in the middle of Monai appears to be very similar to the UNESCO world heritage site of Xochimilco, a remainder of the chinampas, or floating gardens, that once made up the city of Tenochtitlan and other Nahua city-states. Chonchon moves frequently, so it’s not unusual to turn a corner and feel your breath taken away by its luxurious expanse of water and gardens, always covered by colorful boats and a memorable floating market. Other Points of Interest City Hall The Art Deco flavor of City Hall is very reminiscent of the 1920's. The number of floors present at any given time is subject to change. On average, it ranges from 50-55 floors. The building has clean lines, rectangular forms, and little decoration on the facade. The building would fit perfectly in the world of Gotham, Dick Tracy, or any Noir creation. City Hall is home to the offices of the District Attorney, and various other City officials. College Row The City's College Row is a sprawling amalgamation of buildings of every style and period of architecture. While there are colleges spread all throughout the City's many floors, the central hub is here: representing numerous periods of learning and discovery any college pursuit can be attained here. Including extra-curricular activities; in addition to the more respectable gyms, courts, libraries and pools, the neighborhood is teeming with frat houses, sorority houses, dorms and student apartments. Monai Precinct The Legion's Monai Precinct is the largest of all the faction's headquarters, as Monai is the governmental floor, and security must be as tight as possible. The building itself is massive, containing dozens of offices, jail cells, and garages for police cars. Some also say the Legion's version of a SWAT team also have their headquarters here.